Buscando Meu Caminho
by Nellie Chapper
Summary: "-Kagomeeeeeeee! - um garotinho de cabelos prata gritou, estendendo sua mão... nisso ela continuava caindo num poço sem fim"
1. Chapter 1

**OI! **

**Eu sei que vocês queriam um novo capitulo de A Vida é um Doce.**

**Mas... essa ideia surgiu**

**E fiquei triste comigo mesma por não ser mais detalhista como meu pai T.T ( Ele escreve suuuppeerrr bem, até ja escreveu um livro de poemas e um romance) **

**Mas tentem considerar pela ideia, e não pela falta de detalhe**

**bjksss**

**P.S.: Meu pai não me ajuda ( Ele nem gosta de ler o que eu escrevo T.T )**

* * *

" _Uma pequena garotinha, aproximadamente com 8 anos, corria assustada sobre um campo de variados tipos diferentes de flores, a frente dela estava uma construção típica japonesa ._

_Em frente a construção estava sentada uma criança provavelmente com 9 anos, era um garoto , que tinha acabado de perceber a presença dela._

_- Menina, o que faz aqui? – O garoto se levantou num pulo, e foi ao encontro da menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor._

_- Inu! – falou a garota e em seguida o abraçou – Estou com medo._

_- Eu disse para você ir embora – Falou o pequeno Inuyasha em tom de aviso._

_- Eu... eu... eu... – Ela gaguejava enquanto tentava achar uma resposta, e a única opção que sobrou foi chorar delicadamente._

_Aquilo deixava o garoto de olhos dourados completamente atordoado, a última pessoa que tinha visto chorar, era sua mãe no leito de morte dela. Fazendo-o tomar uma atitude._

_Sentir aquele abraço a deixava com uma sensação de proteção, fazendo cessar aos pouco o seu choro._

_- Me desculpa, eu não devia ser grosseiro – Falou_

_- Tudo bem, já passou – sorriu e depois voltou a falar – Acho que já posso ir pra casa. Você vem junto, né? _

_- Claro – Falou ele_

_No caminho para o portal de onde a pequenina surgiu, os dois conversaram, sobre possíveis jeitos de como ela ter parado em uma era completamente deferente. Também sobre acontecimentos importantes em suas vidas._

_- Então você também não consegue lembrar do seu pai também? – A garota de feições delicadas falou._

_- Não, e o único parente que me restou foi o Sesshoumaru – Ele fez uma careta – Só não sei por que ele não vai com a minha cara_

_- Ta tudo bem, eu também tenho um irmãozinho – Kagome para e olha diretamente para ele – EU PROMETO SER A MELHOR IRMÃ DO MUNDO! SÓ PRA TE VER FELIZ!_

_A reação da garota o fez ficar corado e virar o rosto para o lado._

_- Chegamos – Falou Inuyasha ainda sem olhar para o rosto dela – Você sabe como conseguiu passar pra cá?_

_- Não, Mas é melhor tentar – Ela senta a beira do poço – Acho que chegou a hora da despedida..._

_A Pequena garota olha para baixo e começa a tremer, e logo depois chorar. Alias morria de medo de altura, ficou em cima do poço-come-ossos para poder olhar todo o lugar, esperando que nunca esquecesse esse lugar, e quando olhou para um certo ponto, se assustou e por conseqüência acabou escorregando, ali viu a coisa que nunca iria se esquecer._

_-AAAHHHH! – Gritou_

-_Kagomeeeeeeee! - um garotinho de cabelos prata gritou, estendendo sua mão... nisso ela continuava caindo num poço sem fim"_

O som do despertador a fez assustar com um susto, não era a primeira vez que já teve este sonho...

* * *

**E ai?**

**O que acharam?**

**Ainda não tive idéia do que vou escrewver mas vou tentar!**

**mandem reviews!**

**por favor! ( ou transformo essa fic em one-shot )**

**bjs amores **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi gente!  
Faz um bom tempo que eu estava pensando em como continuar essa história...**

**Vou dizer só uma coisa, o que vocês pensam qua vai acontecer não vai.**

**vou acabar com todos os acontecimentos obvios, muahahahaaahaha, ok só deixo alguns**

* * *

"O som do despertador a fez acordar com um susto, não era a primeira vez que já tinha tido este sonho..."

A mesma garotinha já era uma mulher, que hoje completava seus 15 anos.

Esticou cada parte de seu corpo e saiu da cama. Olhou para o relógio, eram 7h00 da manhã, tinha que se arrumar pra escola.

- Preciso acordar mais cedo, assim eu sempre vou chegar atrasada – falou para si mesma.

A porta de seu quarto abriu, e viu sua mãe com um grande sorriso no rosto

- Bom dia mama – O sorriso de sua mãe aumentou mais ainda, e a abraçou ternamente.

- Bom dia minha linda filha, deixe-me te olhar um pouco – Se afastou, depois beijou a bochecha de sua filha – ah, cada dia que se passa você fica mais linda. Feliz aniversario.

- Obrigada mamãe, me de meia hora, preciso me arrumar – Foi em direção ao banheiro para tomar um banho, e começou a encher a banheira.

"_Aqueles olhos... eram dourados ou âmbares?"_

As imagens de seu sonho já sonhado tantas vezes voltaram a sua cabeça. E enquanto tomava seu banho ficava imaginando se era realmente um sonho...

Ou uma lembrança...

- Kagome! Vai se atrasar! – Olhou novamente para o relógio depois de sair do banheiro, 8h13, não imaginava que passou tanto tempo pensando.

Trocou-se rápido e desceu para tomar café. Mal chegou na cozinha e já foi agarrada pelo irmão

- Mana! Feliz aniversário! – Correu para abraçá-la.

Abaixou-se para ficar na altura de seu irmão mais novo – Obrigada Souta – E sorriu delicadamente como sempre fez. – Já tomou café?

- Sim! – Respondeu Souta animadamente

- Então vai brincar um pouco lá fora, vou te levar a escola hoje – Falou Kagome desarrumando um pouco o cabelo do irmão.

Depois dele sair a expressão de felicidade que estava em seu rosto se tornou uma expressão de desanimo, e sua mãe percebendo isso foi falar com o filho.

- O que foi Souta? Por que ficou desanimado tão de repente? – perguntou

- É que eu esqueci que tinha deixado a minha bola cair onde fica o poço – falou apontando para o local – Mas eu to com medo de entrar lá, aquele lugar me da calafrios.

- Eu vou buscar para você Souta – a irmã mais velha do garoto foi ate a casa onde ficava o poço, mas quando encostou na maçaneta sentiu uma presença – O que é isso? Por que sinto que tem alguém vindo de lá de dentro? – falou para si

- Mana você vai se atrasar para a aula, deixa pra lá, eu peço pro vovô – Souta puxou ela pra cozinha – Hoje é o seu aniversário e não quero que nada de ruim aconteça.

- Souta... – Sorriu demonstrando todo o amor que tinha pelo irmãozinho, e o abraçou – Obrigada pela consideração.

Ah! Ok Mana, se alguém me ver abraçando você vão pensar outra coisa – Falou encabulado se afastando da irmã, que riu com a vergonha das crianças nessa idade.

- Kagome, olha a hora, você vai se atrasar para a aula – Alertou a mãe.

- ah, claro – Comeu o café da manha o mais rápido que pode e correu em direção a porta – Tchau mama, tchau Souta – e foi embora em direção a escola.

E a família a observou ir

- Souta, filho. – Começou a mãe – Por que você não deixou sua irmã entrar no santuário?

- É porque eu senti algo estranho vir lá de dentro – Respondeu e depois pegou o material – A mana esqueceu de novo de me levar pra escola - suspirou – Tchau mama estou indo

E depois a mãe ficou sozinha na cozinha pensando no acontecimento que ocorreu

"Tenho que pedir ao papai para bloquear a passagem do poço novamente, mais nenhum de meus filhos vão cair lá".

* * *

**e ai?  
O QUE ACHARAM ? *.***

**^.^ quebrei minha cuca em pensar na continuação**

**agora as respostas de reviews: ( p.s. eu nao lembro se eu ja respondi)**

**::Eulalia Arantes : OBRIGADA OBRIGADA MESMO! Tipo eu tiveessa ideia antes de eu criar minha conta, só faltava tirar da cabeça e colocar no word, eu sempre quero ver você em meus capitulo ein? Te adoro, e obrigada de novo por aconpanha minhas duas histórias do Inuyasha.**

**::lah15 : Ta ai, a continuação =DD , obrigada por ler e volte sempre ( musiquinha de aeroporto quando a mocinha termina de falar )hahaha.**

**BEIJJOSSSSSSS!  
**


End file.
